Senna
|Base ID = }} Senna is a Breton priestess of Dibella and can be found in the Temple of Dibella, in Markarth. Interactions A Night to Remember After waking up from a drinking competition with Sam, the Dragonborn finds themselves in the Temple of Dibella. Senna is there, and tells the Dragonborn that they made a mess of the place, and must clean it up for answers about what happened. The Heart of Dibella Marriage Senna is available for marriage after finishing the quest "The Heart of Dibella," which can be started in two different ways: *Start Degaine's quest in Markarth. *Going to the Temple of Dibella and picking a locked door. Once caught, yield and the quest will begin. Hired thugs She will send hired thugs after the Dragonborn if they are caught stealing from the Temple of Dibella. Dialogue The Heart of Dibella "The sisters are communing with Dibella. They can't be disturbed. You'll have to come back another time." "I'm sorry, the Temple of Dibella is closed. You can receive your blessing, if you wish, but the other sisters are in seclusion." :Who is Dibella? This is her temple? "A heathen. Lovely. Oh, don't put on that angry look. I'm just teasing you. Dibella is the Divine of beauty. She is a patron deity to artists and bards and those who seek life's simple pleasures. The temple offers her blessings to pilgrims and instruction in enjoying all life has to offer." ::Instruction? Where do I sign up? "Well, you are lovely to look at, and there's so many things I could teach you, but I'm afraid the Temple isn't taking in new students." :Why is the temple closed? "The sisters are communing with Dibella. They can't be disturbed. You'll have to come back another time." Quotes *''"I'm sorry, the Temple of Dibella is closed. You can receive your blessing, if you wish, but the other sisters are in seclusion."'' *''"Dibella's blessing to you."'' Trivia *The Official Game Guide states that Senna is an Imperial. However, the Creation Kit states that she is a Breton. Bugs *Once married, Senna may not ask the Dragonborn where they want to live. She can be found wandering Markarth or in the Temple of Dibella. Every time the Dragonborn tries talking to her, she may give the default conversations, marital living not being mentioned. **However, if the Dragonborn talks to her before she leaves the wedding ceremony, she will in fact ask where they would like her to live. She takes a while to get to her new home, but runs a store from it without being asked and will give half the proceeds to her spouse, if asked. **If the Dragonborn returns to the Temple of Dibella a few days after the wedding, Senna will be there and asks where shall they live. **When asked what she has for sale, Senna's dialogue will show up, but will not make any sound. Appearances * de:Senna es:Senna fr:Senna pl:Senna ru:Сенна Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Markarth Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters